Amistades valiosas
by ninnae
Summary: Podían ser caballeros, luchar en guerras contra los dioses, pero también eran humanos. Jamás debían olvidar eso, como tampoco las amistades que habian formado entre las batallas. Mu le recordará a Aldebarán y así mismo este principio que jamás debieron olvidar.


**Amistades valiosas**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola traigo un fic nuevo, algo insual para mí, así que no se como habrá quedado, aclaro que no es nada romantico, solo algo diferente.**

 **La escena se centra justo ante de la batalla de Poseídon, no sé en verdad en que fecha saldría en el anime con exactitud, pero yo la ubique justamente por el tiempode cumpleaños de Alde, aunque esta un poco tardado el trabajo pues su cumpleaños ya pasó ..**

 **Espero les guste la viñeta, Saludos.**

* * *

Entre los problemas y las constantes guerras, muchas veces no queda tiempo para detenerse a observar las bellezas y los buenos momentos de la vida. Los lazos valiosos que se forman pueden pasar a estar como efímeros pétalos de las flores que se desojan con el viento. Las personas a nuestro alrededor no se detienen unos segundos a mirar.

¿Qué hacer después de que una sangrienta lucha se ha desatado y tú eres uno de los pocos sobrevivientes?, ¿vale la pena seguir adelante después de tantos sacrificios?

—¿Mu? —Aldebarán se acerca hacia Mu que yace meditativo sobre las escalinatas de su templo, mira a lo lejos las infinitas posibilidades que se ciernen sobre su cabeza ahora que las luchas se han desatado, muchos dioses vendrán en busca de venganza y las muertes no cesarán, ¿qué será de aquellos que no puedan luchar?

—Aldebarán… —la voz de Mu presenta ese constante tono de serenidad y su mirada es profunda y lejos de la realidad que lo rodea— ¿Sucede algo?

El segundo custodio solo sonríe, conoce a la perfección las expresiones de su amigo, y cuáles son sus sentimientos detrás de todas las caretas de tranquilidad que coloca.

—Veo que estás preocupado por algo —la expresión alegre de Aldebarán siempre lo ha confortado, y es que su macizo amigo a pesar de tener una fachada de hombre rudo en realidad es una persona muy amable.

—Como siempre me conoces muy bien amigo —Mu suaviza su expresión y le extiende una sonrisa calma al brasileño quien se sienta a su lado mirando hacia el mismo punto donde tuviera fija Mu su mirada hasta hace unos pocos segundos.

—¿Qué es lo que ves con tanta ansiedad Mu? —preguntó de manera seria en esta ocasión Aldebarán.

La mirada de Mu se volvió melancólica al mirar al horizonte y es que no podía evitar sentir tristeza al saber todo lo que se avecinaba, las guerras próximas que vendrían.

—El mundo Aldebarán y lo que debemos proteger en él.

Aldebarán levantó un poco más la vista hacia el horizonte y comprendió, el antiguo maestro Dohko ya les había advertido lo que pronto vendría y lo que deberían enfrentar. Ellos estaban listos para morir por su Diosa, pero al parecer algo más preocupaba a Mu.

—¿Estás preocupado por Hades?

—No —la respuesta de Mu fue inmediata. El ariano cerró los ojos pensando en la próxima batalla contra Poseidón que vendría y en la que ellos por desgracia no podrían verse involucrados, las fuerzas del Santuario estaban demasiado mermadas como para involucrarse en luchas que nos les correspondían, y además… las órdenes de su Diosa se los impedía—. Es algo más, pero a su debido tiempo lo sabrán todos.

—¿Es por eso que pasaste tanto tiempo con Athena?

Mu asintió, para luego levantarse de improviso. Debía olvidar todo ese asunto de las guerras, ese día otro asunto más importante le concernía a él y Aldebarán, como al resto de la orden dorada.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos Aldebarán o los demás podrían enfadarse.

Esa frase y el movimiento de improviso del lemuriano desconcertaron a Aldebarán quien lo miró confundido.

—¿A dónde iremos Mu?

Mu sonrió, sabía que su amigo podría ser bastante despistado y no le extrañaría que se hubiera olvidado de la fecha en la que se encontraban. Tal vez celebrar al estar apenas saliendo de la guerra civil del Santuario no fuera la mejor idea, pero todos los que quedaban necesitaban al menos de una distracción.

—Feliz Cumpleaños Aldebarán —soltó Mu, haciendo que el brasileño se rascara la cabeza para luego largarse a reír por haberse olvidado de ese detalle.

—Lo siento Mu, lo olvidé, entre todo este ajetreo del Patriarca falso y la llegada de Athena, era difícil recordarlo.

Mu le sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—De todas maneras, es importante, podremos ser caballeros, pero también somos humanos, necesitamos este tipo de recuerdos para poder creer en algo más.

—No creía que algo como eso fuera importante —exclamó el brasileño.

—Todo es importante, eres nuestro amigo, Milo, Aioria, inclusive Shaka ayudaron a preparar todo para hoy.

Aldebarán sonrió grandemente, y es que no se imaginaba algo como eso, al final de todos los lazos que había formado en el santuario eran más valiosos de lo que había imaginado, ahora se daba cuenta de que no solo tenía compañeros de armas a su lado, sino que grandes amigos también.

—¡Señor Mu, señor Aldebarán! —se escuchó la voz de Kiki llamando a los dos caballeros dorados, unos segundos después un niño de cabellos rojos se acercó al lugar donde estaban ambos.

—¿Qué sucede Kiki? —Mu miró a su aprendiz quien venía casi sin aliento.

—El señor Milo me mandó a buscarlos, dice de que ya es hora de que vayan —cuando Kiki contestó la pregunta de su maestro se desvió hacia Aldebarán para luego sonreírle efusivamente—. Feliz Cumpleaños señor Aldebarán.

El brasileño le devolvió con gusto el gesto, de verdad que poseía amigos valiosos, todos y cada uno de ellos eran parte de su vida.

Mu miró a sus dos acompañantes, aunque sea por algunas horas podrían vivir momentos de paz como humanos normales, celebrando por la vida que tenían. No importaba las guerras que vendrían, todo eso valía la lucha que ellos deberían dar.


End file.
